


The Mystery of the Baker Street Haunting

by cyphersushi



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphersushi/pseuds/cyphersushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts haunt Baker Street 221B and Mrs Hudson is loosing sleep. Can Holmes and Watson solve the mystery that might hit a bit too close to home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of the Baker Street Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely lucdarling any remaining errors are mine. Written for the hw09_exchange and silverearthelf.
> 
> No ghosts were harmed in the creation of this piece of fiction.

Mrs Hudson woke up with a start, a chill running down her back as the eerie moaning reverberated around her room. Now she'd never been a woman prone to hysterics but when the moaning was interspersed with loud banging noises and metallic grinding, she pulled the duvet to her chin and vowed to speak to Mr Holmes first thing in the morning. He was a detective after all and should not be above finding out if the house was indeed haunted.

***

It was a normal enough morning in our rooms on Baker Street 221 B. I was seated in the chair with Holmes at my feet, using my legs as a backrest as was his habit. Only thing different was the fact that I was a bit less comfortable than the week before. Something my companion of course did not keep from commenting on.

"Having problems finding an agreeable position, my dear man?"

"Not at all... just making sure circulation in my legs isn't halted by the force of your ego, my dear."

"I hear it has done nothing for the amount of sarcasm in you at least..."

The continuation of our verbal sparring was halted by the arrival of Mrs Hudson, who looked uncharacteristically hollow eyed.

"Ah, I see nanny finally makes an appearance. I thought we were to die of hunger before she would grace us with her presence." Holmes' verbal barb fell flat as our patient housekeeper seemed preoccupied with her thoughts. I helped her clear the side table so she could set down the tray with our breakfast unhindered (how it has managed to get so cluttered in just one day was beyond me. And what was my favorite belt doing there?).

"Are you alright Mrs Hudson? You seem a bit pale this morning." I felt my mind slip into medical mode almost at once, sorting through possible sicknesses with pallor as a symptom.

"Ah, I am perfectly fine Doctor Watson, thank you for your concern." Mrs Hudson tried to sound casual and brush off my worry but I was having nothing of it.

"Really, I can see you are not well. Please let me examine you, perhaps there's a tonic I can prescribe for you, or something of the like."

"I'm not sick. I've just not slept enough, doctor, that's all."

"Ah, something troubling you? Family problems?"

Holmes muttered something that sounded like "probably plotting new ways to torment me" but he silenced as I sent a sharp look his way.

"No, nothing of the sort. It's just... " Mrs Hudson twisted the corner of her apron nervously and I couldn't help raising an eyebrow. I'd never before found the housekeeper to be of the nervous sort.

"Please, just tell us."

Mrs Hudson looked between us before finally reaching a decision. "Well, if anyone can help me it ought to be you."

"We will do our very best, Mrs Hudson. Why don't you take a seat and tell us all about it?" Even Holmes seemed to perk up at the prospect of a case.

Of course what she did tell us came as quite a bit of a shock. After she finally left, with a last plea for us to please help her, if not for her then our own sake, I felt I couldn't meet Holmes' eyes.

"Well now, isn't that interesting?" I could hear the amusement in Holmes' voice and felt heat rising on my cheeks. "So, my dear fellow, what is your take on this... "haunting" of our abode? Any theories?"

"Please Holmes, enough with the smugness, you know very well what has scared our dear housekeeper so..."

"Ah, I do indeed but I want to hear you say the words." Holmes voice carried that commanding tone that always got to me. A thrill went though me and I felt my dick twitch with interest. I cleared my throat to win some time and glanced up at my companion. He'd abandoned his spot at my feet while we listened to Mrs Hudson's tale and was now sprawling on the settee looking at me with half-lidded eyes. I tried to keep the effect his eyes were having on me to myself as I finally spoke:

"I would assume that it is the ventilation of the building that is at the core of the problem in this case." Holmes nodded and exhaled a wisp of smoke. I took it as an indication to continue. "As there is an opening through which air and unfortunately also sound can pass in both your bedroom and the dear Mrs Hudson's chambers it is safe to assume that the moaning and banging she referred to actually has a rather mundane origin."

Holmes nodded and leaned his head backwards. "You are indeed correct, which is not too surprising considering how close you are to the core of this specific case. Now with the problem identified we reach another troubling enigma." He opened his eyes and met my own. "How do we calm dear Nanny without implicating ourselves as sexual deviants?" A slight sneer passed over his face at the final words, his opinion on the laws concerning sodomy quite clear - he'd spent a memorable evening early in our friendship pulling the offending piece of text apart logically and verbally. I still suspected that might have been the first step in his seduction of me.

"Is there a way to stop the sound from traveling along the ventilation? Maybe some way to plug it?" I couldn't help another thrill running though my body. I might be keeping my words clean and to the point but the underlying implications made my imagination work overtime. It didn't get better with my friend's next words.

"I could always fashion a form of gag to use on you, to limit the amount of sound at the source so to speak." At once the image rose fully formed in my mind, how the leather straps would feel against my skin, my mouth completely covered so breathing through my nose would be the only alternative and I couldn't hold back a small whimper. "Of course that would do nothing for the banging and creaking as I doubt I would be able to hold back my enthusiasm with you trussed up like that and our combined weight on that bed does test it to the limit..."

I felt my breath becoming shorter and to be honest I wished nothing more than for Holmes to turn his ponderings into an empirical test. It was much too careless to engage in such activities in daytime though. Prying eyes and curious ears coupled with a thoughless word could spell disaster for the both of us. Holmes' connections to Scotland Yard would not carry much meaning should enough accusations rise.

"Mrs Hudson is a sensible woman, perhaps we could just talk to her? Tell her the truth? In fact it might even be a boon to us to have a witness who can testify to the pureness of our relationship should trouble come knocking."

"That has some merit, still I think I'd better take a closer look at our dear landlady's past before we go and spill our dirty secrets to her. I do rather enjoy not being locked in with many of the criminals I have been instrumental in getting off the streets." I nodded in agreement. The change in tone in our conversation had tempered my lust some but I still felt it sparking along my nerves every time I let my eyes wander back to Holmes.

Our relationship had recently evolved into the more physical state and my body and mind were affected by that early delirium where nothing seems more important than touching the object of one's affection. In those days I walked around with a near constant arousal, something my companion was never late to take advantage of. Even his controlled exterior was showing the cracks and I'd noticed his eyes gliding over me more than once while we were out and about. Quite frankly we were both acting like young men again. So maybe it wasn't so strange that our usually so patient landlady was convinced the house had attracted ghosts.

As we sat finishing our breakfast I felt Holmes' calculating eyes on me and I wondered what was brewing in that brilliant mind of his this time. He had a flair for finding new ways to sweetly torture and pleasure me; he was by far the most unpredictable lover I'd ever had. That particular morning breakfast ended with the door locked and the curtains drawn allowing me to sink to my knees and take him in my mouth while he finished reading the news. I did feel a sense of personal pride when he ripped the frail paper in half due to my actions and the strangled groan when he came down my throat was very satisfying.

***

Later that day Holmes donned one of his disguises and told me he'd be back for dinner. I myself took care of some paperwork and saw a walk-in patient, a young boy who'd fallen from a roof and needed a splint for his broken wrist, before walking home along the streets, enjoying the freshness of the spring air. A few days with wind had cleared the smog temporarily and blooming flowers spread their fragrance from backyards and flower pots. I was the first to arrive to our rooms and I sat down with a book to pass the time until Holmes came back.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a hand cradling my cheek and a thumb caressing my lips. I glanced upwards and caught my beloved friend in a rare unguarded moment. The depth of emotion in his eyes stole my breath away and I gasped softly. The small sound was enough to break the moment and I could almost see the walls slamming back into place. He turned away and started babbling to cover his tracks. I couldn't help the small smile that remained on my lips where I could still feel the phantom traces of his touch.

"...and thus it seems we are in luck. I find it highly unlikely that Nanny should be the one to turn us into the authorities and therefore the plan to include her in our unfortunate need for secrecy is a valid one..." Holmes' voice had the same tone as it carried when he explained the intricate details of a case to a client and when he reached the end he had also reached the fireplace where he absentmindedly reached for his pipe and started stuffing it.

"There's no reason to delay then, let us invite Mrs Hudson for an after dinner tea tonight and we can explain to her the truth behind this alleged haunting."

"A very good idea. I'll let her know at once."

Dinner was lovely as usual and it was followed by a very pleasant cup of Ceylon tea for which Mrs Hudson joined us. She seemed a bit more composed now as opposed to that morning and some of the color had returned to her cheeks. Still, she sat at the edge of her seat, not quite able to relax. Holmes rose from his chair and started pacing, most likely contemplating just how to start the explanation.

"First of all I should make it perfectly clear that nothing supernatural is behind the noises that have been disturbing your sleep.They have a wholly mundane although maybe unlikely explanation. Although before I go any further into the details I would like for you to make me, or us rather, a promise." Here Holmes stopped and locked eyes with Mrs Hudson who had breathed an audible sigh of relief. She met his eyes and inclined her head minutely. Holmes continued:

"It would be preferable if what is said here does not leave this room. As it happens the information I am about to share with you might greatly hurt the reputation and well-being of both Doctor Watson and myself. I hope that despite the fact that we not always are the best tenants you will find it in your heart to keep this to yourself." I couldn't help raising an eyebrow at being included in the description but I let it slide. It was not worth interrupting over. To Mrs Hudson's credit she did not hesitate before answering Holmes query.

"I have always prided myself in safeguarding the privacy of the people living in this house. I see no reason to deviate from that now, Mr Holmes." She rose her chin proudly and I was pleased to see her normal composure returning.

"Excellent. Then let's continue with the unraveling of this rather simple case." I felt my heart beat just a little bit faster. Despite Holmes' reassurances that our situation would be met with an open mind, doubt still managed to worm itself into my subconscious and caused my heart rate to quicken.

"As you are no doubt aware, this house uses built-in channels in the walls to promote the circulation of air and thus regulating the temperature of the building. A most effective system but it has one small flaw in that air is not the only thing transported. Sound waves tend to travel along these hidden passages as well and most of the time that is not a problem. We are not much disturbed by the occasional noise from your kitchen for example. If the sounds are created during the night on the other hand, when all else is quiet, the effect is a rather different one. Especially if it's sounds that you might not be expecting."

"I think I see what you mean, but I can't for the life of me imagine what would make noises like the ones waking me up lately..." At Mrs Hudson's comment I felt my ears growing warmer. We were fast approaching the part of the conversation I was dreading and I wished Holmes would just get on with it. Perhaps he noticed my plight or he was more affected than he let on for he moved along quickly:

"Ah, and it is here that the need for secrecy appears. You see the sounds originates from my bed chambers. Watson and myself have discovered an attraction too powerful to deny, even under the harsh and rather illogical rules of our society. The pair of us exploring this attraction are behind the sounds that have kept you awake in the night." I could see the moment Mrs Hudson realized what it was Holmes was telling her and I held my breath. Even Holmes himself stopped and waited for her reaction.

"Oh? Oh! You mean you... and Doctor Watson... and... I see." A flush rose on Mrs Hudson's cheeks as full realisation sank in. I could understand her embarrassment. Matters of the bedroom was not usually discussed so openly. She seems to find her bearings remarkably fast though as she continued:

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that I must say, and maybe it had been easier had it been ghosts after all." My heart sank. For a moment I thought all was lost. "But, no matter. I've always said that what goes on behind closed doors are none of my business, and if I can stand gunfire and strange smells I don't see why I shouldn't be able to accept two gentlemen finding comfort in each other."

I felt my heart lift and I could breathe easier again. Our dear housekeeper's practical side came into play as she continued: "Although there is still the matter of the sounds traveling through those canals you were talking about. I do need my sleep after all."

Holmes seemed more relaxed too, it might not have been visible to anyone not as familiar with his as myself but I could clearly see the change in him. He sat down before answering: "Ah yes, I have a solution to that problem as well. Besides making an effort not to make more noise than absolutely necessary..." Here he glanced at me and I swear I would see a wicked glint in his eye and it sent shivers down my spine. "... I also recommend we fashion a kind of lid which you can place over the opening so that it will dampen any sound that might escape us. I would recommend removing it during the day so that the flow of air is uninterrupted as much as possible."

"Very well. I will see to getting that made as soon as possible." She rose from her chair and moved towards the door. "Thank you gentlemen, for the tea and for the help and know that your secret is safe with me... in return maybe you could keep it to yourself that I gave in to superstition and believed the house haunted?" She smiled quickly before disappearing back to her own domains.

Holmes turned to me and smiled one of his rare smiles as he said with a kind of wonder in his voice. "Sometimes it really does pays of to have faith in people." I nodded but couldn't help asking:

"How did you know she would have an open mind?"

"Research of course, facts. As always, it all comes down to the facts. By the way, I did get one other item on my excursion today." He rose from his chair and went over to the bag he'd dropped inside the door at his arrival. I leaned forward to see and I breathed in sharply when I saw the slip of leather hanging from his fingers. He let it run across his hand slowly and I could see it was very soft, black leather with a simple clasp to fasten it together if one desired.

"It didn't feel prudent showing off this part of the plan to the dear Mrs Hudson but I dare wager the sounds coming from our chambers will be far lessened with the help of this. Would you be interested in trying that theory with me, Doctor Watson?" Holmes' wicked grin didn't match the formality of the words and I could do nothing but nod dumbly. I couldn't wait to find out if the leather felt as good on my skin as I imagined it would...


End file.
